


Recuerdos

by Mary_Eagle_Med



Series: OS Dramione [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Past Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Songfic, slytherin squad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Eagle_Med/pseuds/Mary_Eagle_Med
Summary: Un salud por mi deseo de que estuvieras aquí, aunque no estás, porque el alcohol revive todos los recuerdos… de todo lo que pasamos juntos...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: OS Dramione [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181171
Kudos: 1





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766131) by Maroon 5. 



> La letra es una adaptación/traducción de Memories de Maroon 5.

Echando la silla hacia atrás, se levantó y miró a los presentes. A sus amigos. Ahora sabía que podía llamarlos así. Hace pocas horas atrás, no podía calcular cuántas exactamente, lo habían dejado en libertad. Retirados todos los cargos. Su madre también se había librado de la prisión. Y su padre no estaba condenado a cadena perpetua.

Sólo quedaba celebrar. Alzó su vaso de whiskey.

—Un salud por los que tenemos —empezó.

Los demás lo imitaron y respondieron:

—¡Salud!

« _Un salud por mi deseo de que estuvieras aquí, aunque no estás, porque el alcohol revive todos los recuerdos… de todo lo que pasamos juntos_ », pensó para sí mismo.

—Un brindis por los que están aquí hoy —siguió, con la voz un poco temblorosa—. Un brindis por los que perdimos en el camino.

«Porque el alcohol revive todos los recuerdos. Y los recuerdos te traen de vuelta a mí cabeza... los recuerdos te traen de vuelta a mí».

—Hay un momento que recuerdo cuando no conocía ningún dolor, cuando creía en "ser feliz para siempre", y creía que todo seguiría igual —dijo, pensando en sus primeros años. En los mimos de sus padres. En sus juguetes caros. En su popularidad.

« _Ahora mi corazón se siente como diciembre cuando alguien dice tu nombre, porque no puedo llamarte, aunque sé que algún día lo haré_ ».

—Pero todo el mundo hace daño a veces. Todos hacen daño alguna vez. Pero todo va a estar bien. Vamos y levantemos un vaso y digamos: Salud.

—¡Salud!

Entonces, una brisa se coló en el bar, anunciando que alguien había entrado. Draco miró hacia la puerta y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

Una joven de piel morena y cabello enmarañado estaba de pie junto al mostrador, mirando hacia todos lados.

Ella estaba ahí, aparentemente buscando a alguien. Él creyó que la vería en su juicio, testificando a su favor. Pero sólo apareció Potter. Y pensó que eso sólo podía significar que ella no lo había perdonado. Y Draco lo había entendido. Él eligió el mal camino. A pesar de sus encuentros furtivos en sexto, él siguió el camino que todos esperaban que siguiera. Justamente el que Hermione creía que él abandonaría.

Había sido un cobarde y lo sabía.

Pero también pensó que su participación en la Batalla de Hogwarts cambiaría las cosas. Creyó que, aunque tarde, no había sido demasiado tarde para cambiarse de bando. Pensó que, si luchaba del lado de ellos esa vez, en esa última oportunidad, ella le iba a perdonar.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido al ver su rostro iluminarse. ¿Estaba ella feliz de verlo? Observó como se acercaba hacia él, esquivando mesas y borrachos. Y podía sentir la mirada de todos sus amigos, extrañados por su brusco silencio. Hermione, al llegar a su lado, ni siquiera habló. Rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su boca.

Las manos de Draco, como si tuvieran vida propia, la sujetaron de la cintura, y le devolvió el beso. La besó como si no hubiera cinco Slytherin mirándolos. Como si no estuvieran en un bar abarrotado de magos. Como si no hubiera pasado más de un año desde la última vez que había probado sus labios.

Al separarse, la miró a los ojos. A sus hermosos y brillantes ojos marrones.

« _Hay un momento que recuerdo cuando nunca me sentí más perdido, cuando sentí que todo el odio era demasiado poderoso para detenerlo. Pero, ahora, mi corazón se siente como una brasa, y está iluminando la oscuridad. Llevaré estas antorchas por ti, las que sabes que nunca dejaré caer_ ».

—Salud —susurró ella, contra sus labios.

—Salud —respondió él, antes de besarla otra vez.

Los vítores y risas de sus amigos se hicieron escuchar.

**Author's Note:**

> Se agradecen los kudos y comentarios :p


End file.
